Love & Tears
by Ether.And.Dust
Summary: [Complete] My first fic. Klaus & Isadora at last get together, but Duncan & Violet get mad with each other and Klaus is forbiden to see Isadora or any other Quagmire.
1. Introduction

It has been a month since the Baudelaire siblings & the Quagmire triplets were reunited, and Count Olaf was death after an accident trying to cross the Río Bravo´. They were staying in a very humiliate home since they did not had the Baudelaire or the Quagmire fortune with them, but it was besides the beach on El Cuyo, Yucatán, México.

Violet Baudelaire, the eldest of the Baudelaire siblings had Duncan Quagmire as her boyfriend since, moths ago she dumped Quigley because Violet was in love with Duncan and she blinded Quigley trying to strangle Duncan just because he thought that he might steal Violet from him. She was an inventor and she had made useful inventions for everyone. Quigley finding out what he had done he ran away to try &find some peace on himself. Well that´s what they thought...

Klaus Baudelaire, the middle child was really in love with Isadora Quagmire, which was in love with Klaus but both of them were too afraid to open their hearts, they were really close friends thought. He had a crush on Fiona, _had_. When she betrayed him she broke his heart into a thousand of pieces and he felt so badly. she thought that she could just return to him like well expected him to forgive her just like that. He did not, then, she ran away.

Sunny was 2 and her cooking skills were very good. She was reunited with the Incredible Deadly Viper.

A/N do you liked it? this is just the introduction please Review!

:-)


	2. Dream Comes True

Dream Comes True

Past Few days in the beach house the Baudelaire and the Quagmires were playing a board game that Violet invented few days ago. There was a absolute silence but Klaus broke it with a.

"Isadora, can I talk to you in private?" Klaus said

"Sure" Isadora said. They out to the beach in which now there was a beautiful sunset.

"Klaus" Isadora said

"Yes" Klaus said

" What were you going to say?" Isadora said

" Well... you see...um...kind of...I...I love you Isadora Quagmire" Klaus said

Isadora had a shocked expression on her face

"I love you too Klaus Baudelaire ever since we met" she said leaning closer to Klaus there was a moment of silence that Klaus broke

"So what goes now?" He said

"This goes now" Isadora said closing her eyes finally their lips met starting a long passionate kiss. They stayed there kissing for about 5 minutes finally they walked inside hand to hand.

A/N So did you liked it? I promise soon you will have a surprise in the story but please Review! You know you want to. ;-)


	3. The Plot Begins

The Plot Starts

And then Klaus & Isadora walked hand to hand into their house. They loved each other. They thought that nothing could get between them when things were about to get much worse.

"Is everything ready?" a sinester voice said.

"Yes" said another voice.

"It´s all ready let the great plot begin" the second voice said.

"This money is only the start of what we´ll recive soon".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Duncan, can you go to the store nearby and get some groceries, there is no food left" Violet said.

"But there is no money left" Duncan said.

"Duncan don´t be silly I put there money about 2 minutes ago" Violet said

"Well it is not here or anywere else; I´ve all ready looked all ready in all the house"(A/N: sorry if it doesn´t make sence I needed to put this ;) Duncan said.

" You monster! You spended it all in...in" Violet said.

" No! I didn´t. How could you think something like that of me" Duncan said.

"Oh, no you didn´t you know I´m sick of you from now on the Baudelaire and the Quagmire families are enemies now GO AWAY!." Violet said.

" Okay I would accept. ISADORA LETS GO!" Duncan said "Were?" Isadora said.

"We live here"

"We can go next door to live with our good neighboorg María del Carmen" Dunan said.

"WHAT!" Isadora said.

"Do you mean stay with her forever"

"Yes"Duncan said.

"But ho-" Isadora said.

"No buts, now lets go!" Duncan said.

"Violet This change is not permanent I mean I will see Isadora again isn´t it?" Klaus said.

"No Klaus you are banned to see ever the Quagmires the Baudelaire and the Quagmire families are enemies" Violet said.

"but-" Klaus said.

"No buts, now I need to get some groceries if there is mobey left" Violet said getting out of the house.

"I love her" Klaus finished off finding out that he had tears on his face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- What do you think review! please I haven´t recieved any one yet.

Sorry for changing chapter 2 I changed my mind.

Reviw!


	4. María del Carmen & Balcony

**1-day-Ill-be-an-expert: **Thanks for the observations ;

**Dizzy Izzy: **Thanks for R&R.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

María del Carmen & The Balcony

Klaus was sitting on a corner of Isadora´s room which was also Sunny´s, crying, althought Isadora had only lefted about few minuts ago he could not imagine how he could live without her. Sunny entered to her room finding that his brother was crying there.

" algo mal?" Sunny said which probably meant something along the lines of " Is there something wrong, Klaus?" Klaus sobbed.

"I don´t think Violet allow me to see Isadora again..._sniff sniff_" Klaus asid.

"and I love her" Sunny had shocked expression on her face and said.

"noche" which probably meant something along the lines of " Maybe you can see it at night"

" How" Klaus said

"climcony" Sunny said which probably meant something along the lines of "climb her balcony"

" Great idea Sunny" Klaus said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isadora was looking at the lovely view of the sea she thought it might help to take her sadness off when sudenly.

"Isadora are you here?" _Oh my god_ Isadora thought _Klaus is here. _

" Yes , I´m here" Isadora said. Klaus started to climb and as soon as he arrived they started to kiss until.

" _Isadora creo qué ya nos deveríamos dor-_" both of them looked behind them and they saw a girl aout 15 that looked shocked.

"¿_Isadora quien es el?_" said the girl said.

"_se llama Klaus y el es mi no-_'' Isadora said.

"_Novio_"the girl cutted off.

" _Sí y solo habla inglés"_ Isadora said.

"Oh sorry, my name is María del Carmen" María del Carmen said.

" Isadora do you by any chance know spanish" Klaus said.

" How did you know we were taking in spanish" María de Carmen said, Klaus smiled and said.

" I understnd spanish but I don´t speak it, I read a book about learning spanish" Klaus said.

" and you Isadora.

"Well my mother insisted that I needed to learn spanish" Isadora said.

" Well I got a go Violet is probaly woried by now" Klaus said.

" You won´t tell Duncan or any one about this, María del Carmen"

" No don´t worry your secret is safe" María del Carmen said

"Okay" he said giving Isadora a final kiss and finaly leaving the balcony.

Few days passed he went to Isadora´s Balcony they made out and he went down until one day.

" Duncan everithing is ready to go to the hotel with Violet now go" María del Carmen said

"_What_" Duncan said "I mean the hotel named Violet not with Violet

" María del Carmen said Duncan went out throught the door _This is going to be great _Isadora thought _all day with Klaus_. Then I´ll give Klaus & Isadora some privacy and not tell what happened next in the beach and in Klaus´room but I´ll tell you that when Isadora returned to her room was very happy

" This was the best day of my life" Isadora said to María del Carmen

" Talk me about it" María del Carmen said

" Well first we-" Both of the screamed, someone had just got out of their waterdrove someone covered their mouths then she took some spray and, then he sprayed it all over them so they falled a sleep , the he took them out of the room and...

I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry for putting some phrases in spanish

Please Reviw!


	5. Shocking Truth

Shocking Truth

"Are they here?" A sinister voice said

"Yes" said another voice, suddenly Isadora woke up. She had a terrible head ache, then she heard a feminine voice coming besides her.

" Well, well, well what do we have here? Klaus´girlfriend and her disgusting friend" the voice said, suddenly realizing; it was Fiona.

"The only disgusting person here is you I should have know you were the one causing all those 'accidents' and, for your information Klaus hates you. You betrayed him" Isadora said

"But never really joined Olaf´s truth" Fiona said in an innocent and quite way, then she returned to her Angy tone of voice

"And I´m _not_ the boss here" Fiona said

"Then who is your boss" María Del Carmen said

"He is" Fiona said pointing to a figure of a boy.

Isadora, then saw something that would haunt her for years; the figure of a boy that was standing next to Fiona was Quigley Quagmire, her own brother. Isadora gasped.

"Kill both of them" Quigley said

"With pleasure" Fiona answered

"No" Quigley said

" I´ve got a better idea, something nastier"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Klaus to make his day more romantic decided to sing and play his Spanish guitar bellow Isadora´s balcony (A/N a Spanish guitar is more romantic than a electric guitar) he started to play and started to sing, nobody answered. He started to climb, when he arrived to Isadora´s room, he was shocked it was demolished. He was about to go away when, he saw a secret passageway.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Klaus entered he saw something Atreus; Isadora laying on the ground with blood on her chest and a dagger entirely full of blood. Klaus was crushed, then he saw the dagger he took it and then he stuck ed it in his heart saying

"I´ll join you in heaven" Klaus said falling death, then Isadora woke up

"This red paint will never get o-" she gasped and started to cry watching Klaus laying death in the ground with a dagger on his hand, then she took it out of Klaus´ hand giving him a final kiss on the lips before taking the dagger and stocking it on her chest saying

" I love you" and after that moment she died.

A moment later Violet and Duncan entered and both of them started to cry, watching their siblings lying death on the ground with one hand holding a dagger and with the other each other´s hand.

"Look how this ended Duncan and is all our fault" Violet said.

"Promise we will never fight again" Duncan said.

"Promise" Violet said each other carrying their brother.

"Don´t let their hands separate" Violet said and Duncan nodded

**The End**

So did you like it review!


End file.
